The One-Shot Stories of Jack and Hannah Frost
by KenobiSkywalkerandKoalaBears
Summary: After the Guardians defeated Death and Chaos, Jack and Hannah started a new life together. These one-shot stories are short stories of them together through the heart-warming and hard times. *Jack/OC* (Read Rise of the Guardians 2:Human Guardian first please) Rated T just for safety..(ON HOLD)
1. The BIG day

**********Authors Notes******Hey guys, so these are one-shot stories of after my story "Rise of the Guardians 2:Human Guardian". If you haven't read that story, please read it so these one-shot stories won't confuse you. After these one-shot stories are done, I'm planning on to write a sequel to my Rise of the Guardian fanfic. If you want, I might do some requests from people of the one-shot stories. Disclaimer: these one-shot stories are only about the immortal life's of Jack and my OC (Hannah). Well, I hope you'll like this one-shot chapter :)*********

The BIG day

At the workshop, everyone was getting ready for the "big day," Hannah and Jack's wedding. Yetis were decorating the workshop with flowers, special kind of flowers. The flowers were called Blue-mint roses, they only grew in the winter time and they were Hannah's favorite because it was the kind that Jack gave her when he was her secret admirer.

Tooth's fairies were setting up the chairs in rows of six, and the elves were making the wedding cake. The wedding cake was three layers high, frosted in vanilla frosting along with blue designs on the rim of the cake. The flavor of the cake was vanilla but in the middle was vanilla ice-cream. Jack chose vanilla ice-cream 'cause it remind him the memory when Hannah gave him his first ice-cream bite.

In Jack's room he was getting on a long-sleeved shirt which was white and a black vest along with a tie, he wore black pants and no shoes as usually.

"This day... This day is the big day...," Jack whispered to himself.

Then someone knocked at his door,"Come in," Jack said.

As the door opened up, North walked in,"Ah, Jack! Are you excited?!"

"Yes North, I am," Jack said chucklingly.

"Everywhere I walk, I see so much wonder and happiness!", North said in a happy tone.

"I know, this day is so changing my life," Jack said straightening his tie.

North thought a moment,"Jack, have you ever imaging getting married?"

"Well, to be honest no. I thought I didn't have to worry about it 'cause before I met Hannah, I thought I was going to be a loner for the rest of my immortal life. But when she came into my life, I grew feelings for her that I never felt before. Hannah, she is defined as a wonderful person, filled with care, kindness, and grace. I fell for all those things, I fell for her like a snowflake falling from the sky," Jack said to North.

North smiled,"You really do love her"

"More than anything"

"You know, I never told you this but I have a wife"

"You do? This new news to me"

"Her name is Noel, she is everything in my eyes. I see tons of wonder in her, her eyes would widen when she sees new toys that I made. There's tons of things that I fell from her. We both had daughters together, their names are: Holly, December, Candy, and Eve. Holly and December left and have their own families, but Candy and Eve are still staying here"

"How come I never met them?"

"I tried to have them meet the guardians but they always say: Oh daddy, that would be so embarrassing or... This is my favorite: No, meeting the guardians would lose my style," North said mocking his daughters.

Jack laughed really hard but calm down afterwards and whispered to himself,"I don't blame them"

"I should get ready, after all, I am the holy man," North said referring that he his being the holy man doing the ceremony.

"Okay North see you soon"

* * *

In the other room, Hannah was getting ready with the help of Tooth and Baby Tooth. Hannah wore a long sleeve dress that look like from the medieval age. She didn't wore a crown nor a veil, but blue flowers in her hair. Her golden blonde hair was curled up. She chose the blue-mint flowers for her bouquet.

Tooth gasped.

"What? Is there something wrong?", Hannah asked worriedly.

"You look like and angel, Jack is really lucky," Tooth said being kind.

"Thank you Tooth, you're being to kind"

"You look like a princess!", Lisa came in, in awe about how Hannah looked in the wedding dress along with Mary.

"Thank you, Mary are you excited to be the flower girl?"

"Yes!"

"Who's being the ring bearer?", Tooth asked Hannah

"Jamie, Jack asked him and Jamie got really excited"

Then Lady in Lake came in to see her daughter,"Hannah, its time"

Hannah smiled and walked out along with everyone else who was in the room.

As Hannah went out the room Father Time took her hand and was in tear of joy,"My daughter... getting married..."

"Dad, it's okay everything will be okay," Hannah said being calm.

"I know, I'm proud of you. Becoming a guardian and marrying a man who loves you the most. Jack is a trustable guardian and I'm honored that he chose you to be with"

"Although dad, he is a mischief spirit after all", Hannah said chuckling

* * *

Everyone was ready, friends sitting in the chairs, Jack waiting to see his lovely bride, Bunnymund being the man in honor and North being the holy man.

The first ones who walked down the aisle was Mary and Jaime, as Mary was dropping blue pedals down to the ground Jamie would look at her and blush. When Mary would look at Jamie his head would turn quickly to face the front.

Jack and Bunnymund would chuckle at Jamie's expressions towards Mary.

"Young love," Bunnymund whispered to Jack referring about Mary and Jamie.

"You can say that again"

Then everyone stood up for the bride and her father were next. When Hannah walked down the aisle, everyone was in awe.

"Wow," Jack whispered to himself.

As Hannah came up side-to-side with Jack, North got out a book,"We are gathered here today to see Jack Frost and Hannah Time becoming together forever"

* * *

**(I honestly don't know that much of wedding ceremonies so lets skip to the part were they confess their love, sorry)**

* * *

Then Jack held Hannah's hands and looked in her deep green orbs," Hannah, the moment that I met you, you were five years old. You were scared from the nightmares and I comfort you. When I saved you from the ice, I knew we were going to have a bonding that would never break but not quite sure what that bonding is. As we reunited nine years later, I realized that I fell for you hard. And I know this relationship would never ever break"

It was Hannah's turn," When you saved me from the ice, I thought you were my guardian angel. I waited nine years for you, I drew pictures of you, and had dreams of you. I realized when I reunited with you, those nine years were worth it. When you comfort me, you hug me. Usually couples want to keep them warm when the hug, when you hug me you warm my heart emotionally than physically. Everything you try to make me happy, you succeed. I know in my heart and mind I will never will be apart from you"

Everyone was in awed from the couples confessions, North let a few tears out so did Tooth and Bunnymund.

"Bring forth the rings," North said as Jamie walked up and gave the rings to Hannah and Jack.

"I Jack Frost, vow to be with you forever in my immortal life through the hard and heart-warming times," Jack said as he put the ring in Hannah's marriage finger.

"I Hannah Time, vow to be with you forever in my immortal life through the hard and heart-warming times," Hannah said as she put ring in Hannah's marriage finger.

North looked at Jack,"Jack Frost, you may kiss the bride"

Jack was excited and kissed Hannah compassionately.

"I proudly present, Jack Frost: Guardian of Fun and Hannah Frost: Guardian of Care that they'll know and be forever more together"

Everyone cheered for the new married couple, yetis and elves were crying even Tooth's fairies too.

Jack and Hannah went down the aisle as a married couple, Jack looked at his beautiful wife he now know that Hannah is forever his.

"Hannah, I know where our honeymoon should be," Jack said whispering into Hannah's ear.

"Where?"

"A place where I call home"

**********Author's Note******* I hope you like this one-shot, Where do you think the honeymoon is at? Are you happy that Jack and Hannah are now a married couple? I want to know. I hope you have a wonderful day or night :)***********


	2. Future?

*******Authors Note's***** Hey guys, I hope you're having an awesome winter break or school day. Sadly today is my last of winter break, which means there will be some days to do fanfiction or not because of school. But I'll try to post stories sooner than later. With that said, I hope you'll like this one-shot :)*******

Future?

Five weeks after the wedding, Jack chose the honeymoon spot at the lake where Hannah and Jack met the first time. The lake was between the town, Mountain-View, and the winter forest filled with trees and mountains. The yetis built them a cabin next to the lake for them to stay.

Jack and Hannah found peace together. Their relationship grew each day, they found love bigger of what they imagine.

Jack loved when they both play snow-games and other activities like Hannah teaching him how to draw. Hannah loved when they both slow danced together, looking at each other's eyes and talk about their past together. But what they both liked was ice-skating on the ice, Jack would freeze they lake so Hannah wouldn't fall into the water and they would start ice skating. To them, ice skating was like dancing and their music would be the wind blowing in their ears.

After when they were done ice skating they would talk and talk. But this time this conversation was different then the other conversations of their past together.

"Jack?"

"Yes?"

"Have you thought of a future for the both of us?"

"Um... Not really, just thought of us being together"

"Oh..."

"Why?"

"Well, have you thought of a..."

"Of what?"

"Like a family?", Hannah asked nervously taking her ice skates off.

Jack's eyes widen and open his mouth a little in shock,"A family? Like having a kid?"

"Kinda..."

A moment of awkward silence filled the air. Jack thought a moment and asked," Well, what would you name our kid then?"

"If it's a boy: Wynter or Ryder. If it's a girl: Penelope or Lucy"

"I like those names but I think Jack Jr. would be a great name," Jack said with a smirk.

"Not in a million years I would name our child that," Hannah said laughing.

"All right, you win"

They both laughed and calmed down.

"How many kids do you want?", Jack asked as he sat down next to her.

"Three or four..."

Jack eyes widen of how many kids Hannah want,"That-thats a lot..."

"Not really, families back a hundred years ago would have more than ten kids"

Jack's eyes widen even more,"Those families must of been crazy"

Hannah laughed at Jack's reaction,"Be glad I didn't say thirteen or fourteen kids"

"Why are you asking about this now?", Jack asked.

"I don't know... I thought it would be an interesting conversation to talk about"

Jack smiled at her,"Let's get inside, I don't want you getting cold"

"You already got me cold when I first met you"

"Stop making jokes like that," Jack said chuckling.

"What? I always like to see your reaction," Hannah said giggling as they got inside the cabin.

Jack then pinned Hannah against the wall with a smirk on his face.

"What is it Jackson Overland Frost?", Hannah said giggling.

"I love when you say my full name","Then Jack kissed Hannah. Hannah was still giggling while she was kissing Jack.

"Stop-giggling-while-I'm-kissing-you," Jack said pulling back and kissing her with every word.

Hannah pulled back," I can't"

Hannah was now laughing, and Jack too.

"What's got into you?", Jack said laughing.

"I don't know","Hannah said still laughing.

"Next thing you know your title would be Hannah Frost: Guardian of Laughing"

Then Hannah laughed really hard and was turning red. She got out from between Jack and the wall and walked over to the couch and plopped on the couch and still laughing.

Jack had a smirk and started to tickle Hannah.

"Stop!"

"Never, until you say I love you Jackson Overland Frost," Jack said laughing.

"Why"

"Because I love you Hannah Ella Time Frost"

"Fine, I love you Jackson Overland Frost"

Then Jack kissed her lovingly. Then realized Hannah fell asleep of the couch. Jack pulled away and looked at her sleepy face.

"Sleep tight Snow-angel," Jack said whispering in Hannah ear and kissed her nose.

Jack went to the other chair across from Hannah and looked at her, then realized that the moon came out,"Hey manny, I didn't know you wanted to visit us"

Man in Moon was silent but Jack kept talking," I just want to say thank you for having Hannah come into my life. I know now why I became "Jack Frost" not just because I became a guardian from saving my sister and bring winter all over the world, but to love a girl who I saved and dreamt of seeing me again"

Then a moment of thought hit Jack,"Even though I give Hannah love, can you help me find another thing what to give Hannah?"

A huge idea hit him_,'Hannah was talking about having children...'_

"If Hannah wants to have children, I'll give her children", then Jack fell into a deep sleep...

********Author's Notes***** I know this is a short one-shot but I have to leave soon for dinner. What did you thought of those names that Hannah wanted to name her kids? Do you like Hannah's full name? And, what was your favorite part in this one-shot? I want to know. I hope you have an awesome day or night :)********


	3. Shocking News

********Authors Notes****** Hi guys, I hope you're having a good day. I'm really tired today, went to school some drama here and there but I have time to write this one-shot. Well, I hope you guys like it :)***********

Shocking News

Three months after their wedding, Hannah and Jack were flying in the sky. Both of them were having a good time. Looking at the stars, seeing the children asleep. They went to the children's hospital to see the sick children. With Hannah's powers-which looked like white sand, she can heal anybody who got sick, injured physically or emotionally. So with her powers she healed all of the children in the hospital. Jack was happy that Hannah cared about the children in the hospital.

As they passed the "Baby and Mothers" unit in the hospital, something hit Hannah (in her mind) that she needed to tell Jack. As she saw the babies with their mother, Hannah was in awe about how they mother cared and love their child. Of how the mothers were happy and crying of tears of joy for a new being came to the world and call this new child their own.

Jack saw Hannah in awe, he even saw her letting a few tears run pass her cheeks.

"Hey, are you alright?", Jack asked Hannah.

Hannah wiped the tears away from her face and smiled at the mothers and babies,"I'm fine, this is really beautiful..."

Jack knew what Hannah meant, seeing the mothers being happy to have a child and call them their own.

Jack hugged Hannah,"I know Hannah, this is beautiful"

"Jack?"

"Yes Snowflake?"

"Remember that song I See the Light from Tangled?"

"Please sing it to me," Jack said with a smile.

"All those days

Watching from the windows

All those years

Outside looking in

All that time

Never even knowing

Just how blind I've been

Now I'm here

Blinking in the starlight

Now I'm here

Suddenly I see

Standing here

It's oh, so clear

I'm where I'm meant to be

And at last, I see the light

And it's like the fog has lifted

And at last, I see the light

And it's like the sky is new

And it's warm and real and bright

And the world has somehow shifted

All at once

Everything looks different

Now that I see you..."

"My turn," Jack said clearing his voice to sing.

"All those days

Chasing down a daydream

All those years

Living in a blur

All that time

Never truly seeing

Things the way they were

Now she's here

Shining in the starlight

Now she's here

Suddenly I know

If she's here

Its crystal clear

I'm where I meant to go"

Then they started to sing together as a couple,

"And at last, I see the light

And it's like the fog has lifted

And at last, I see the light

An its like the sky is new

And it's warm and real and bright

And the world has somehow shifted

All at once

Everything is different

Now that I see you

Now that I see you..."

After they were done singing they end up at each others arms. Hannah couldn't feel Jack's cold anymore because she's immortal, she missed Jack's cold. Then Hannah's mind started to race what Hannah had to tell him.

"Jack?", Hannah asked in a nervous tone.

"Yes?"

"Can-can we go somewhere quiet, there's something I need to tell you..."

He nodded and they both flew into the enchanted winter forest where their cabin was nearby.

"So what is it you have to tell me?", Jack said standing on top of his staff while it was still standing.

"Re… Remember three months ago we talked about having kids?"

"Yes..."

"What if I told you..."

"Go-go on..."

"I'm having a baby...,"Hannah said nervously.

Jack's eyes widen with his mouth open,"You-you mean I-I'm a father?!"

"I hope you're not mad..."

"Mad?! I'm happy, over-joy!", Jack said jumping off of his staff.

"You are?"

"Yeah! This moment I'll never forget! Wait, does North, Bunny, Tooth, and Sandy know?!", Jack asked really excited.

"No... You're the only one, I haven't told Mary, Lisa, Jamie, nor my parents"

"We should soon, but right now it's late"

Jack and Hannah walked over to the cabin and went inside. As they went inside, Jack had an idea.

"Hannah wait"

Hannah turned around and faced Jack.

"Hannah, can I talk to my child?", Jack said with a little bit of a puppy face.

Hannah smiled,"Sure Jack but make it quick, I have to use the toilet"

"Hannah that was too much info"

Hannah rolled her eyes at Jack still smiling.

Jack bent down to Hannah's belly level.

"Hi... Even though you can't understand me in that fluid you're swimming in-"

"Jack that was too much info," Hannah said to Jack, but Jack looked up to Hannah and sticked his tongue at Hannah, so did Hannah.

Jack got back what he was saying to his unborn child,"Anyways, I'm excited to be your dad...I hope you're a boy because you don't know what we can do to your mom," Jack whispered with a smirk.

"You better not be a boy," Hannah said to the unborn child too.

"You're no fun," Jack said getting up.

"I'm not supposed to be, I'm a caring person; you on the other hand, are a trouble-maker who makes everything fun," Hannah said going to the bathroom.

Jack laid on the couch,"I hope your fun than your mother", Jack said underneath his breath still talking to his unborn child mentally...

*********Authors Notes******* Okay I hope you like it, I think this is a short one-shot. But I got to eat dinner. What was your favorite part in this one-shot? I want to know. Have a beautiful winter :)*********


	4. It's Time

********Authors notes****** Hey guys, I hope you are having a beautiful time of the day/night. I HAVE BIG NEWS: ****After this one-shot is done I'm soon going to post a Tangled crossover of Rise of the Guardians story. No, it's not a Rapunzel/Jack... It's a OC/OC. It's about Jack and Hannah's kid meet Rapunzel and Flynn's kid when they are older. I'm excited to write this story. When I post it, please read it I really would be happy. ****With that said, I hope you like this one-shot :)********

Its Time

Six months later after Hannah told Jack the shocking news, Hannah's belly was like a huge balloon ready to pop. Everyone was excited that the baby was coming soon but this day was the tenth year of Hannah and Jack first met long ago. Jack started a surprise party for Hannah at the workshop that everyone knew except for Hannah.

Everywhere had blue-minted roses just like on they're wedding day, the yetis started to make the big dinner for everyone who was part of the surprise, and everyone else did their own thing waiting to start the surprise party.

Jack looked everywhere in awe about how beautiful this party was going to be,"This is great, everything looks beautiful"

Jack was happy he smiled his surroundings, then North approached Jack with a smile," Jack, I can see you're filled with joy"

"I know! This is the best day ever!"

"So, how is Hannah and the baby?"

"They are great, we found out that the baby can sense me nearby by kicking Hannah"

"I can see the baby is mostly interested in you," North said with a smile.

Jack smiled,"Well, I am probably the funnest dad ever"

They both laughed, then Bunnymund approached them,"She's here"

…...

Hannah came inside and Tooth approached her,"Hi Hannah how are you?"

"I'm-I'm not sure...," Hannah said a little bit in pain holding her belly bending down.

Tooth's eyes widen and look at Baby Tooth,"Get Jack, its time"

Baby flew fast to Jack and whistled in her language. Jack understand what she said and his eyes widen and looked at North,"Cancel the party"

"What! Why?"

Jack gave North his serious face,"Its time for the baby"

Jack ran to get Hannah and North called his medical yetis. Bunnymund then asked North,"What's happening mate?"

"Hannah soon is going to deliver the Ребёнок," North said, instead of saying "child" in english he said it in russian.

Bunny's eyes widen and looked at Sandy who was in shock.

…...

Jack carried Hannah and rushed to the medical center in the workshop. As they went inside the yetis saved a room for Hannah to give birth. Jack set Hannah down on the bed.

"Jack..."

"Yes?", Jack asked anxious.

"Can-Can I hold your hand," Hannah asked giving Jack her hand.

"Yes-yes, anything for you," Jack said still in anxious.

The yeti nurses and the doctor gave Jack a thumbs up for Hannah to start giving birth.

"Hannah, the doctor wants you to push okay?"

"O-Okay...," Hannah said the a faint smile.

Hannah started to give birth and clutched Jack's hand in pain. Tears streamed down her face, sweat builded up, and she started to cry out loud.

"Shh-It's all right, you're doing great," Jack said comforting her.

Cry after cry, Hannah was giving birth with all her might. The doctor signaled Jack that Hannah had one more push.

"Hannah, just one more push and the baby would be out in the world," Jack said with a wide smile as did Hannah with tears streaming down her face.

As Hannah did that last push, a new sound came. It was the cry of a newborn child. The yeti doctor put a pink hat on the baby, showing Jack and Hannah what gender of the baby was: it was a girl.

"I have a daughter," Jack whispered to himself.

The yeti doctor gave Hannah the baby, Hannah was now crying of tears of joy for she wanted a child and now she has one to call her own.

"Penelope Starr Frost..."

"Is that her name going to be?"

Hannah nodded still looking at her baby girl, and then looked at Jack,"Do you want to hold her?"

Jack eyes widen and nodded quick. Hannah gave Jack baby Penelope to Jack and Jack smiled and cried in tears of joy,"Hi Penelope... I'm your daddy"

Then Penelope opened her eyes, seeing her loving new father.

"She-She can see me!"

"She has your eyes Jack", Hannah said pointing out the fact that Penelope had winter blue eyes like Jack's

"And your hair except it's a little lighter and curly," Jack said laying next to Hannah on the bed.

Hannah fell asleep on Jack's shoulder and Penelope fell asleep in Jack's arms. Man in Moon saw the new family and Jack looked up at him,"You know, this is actually the biggest surprise for me personal. This is the day when I met Hannah ten years ago... And the day my daughter was born. This day I won't forget. Thank you for making me as "Jack Frost" because if I haven't became my new me I wouldn't meet Hannah and have a beautiful new daughter. You chose me to be a guardian and a husband for Hannah and a father to Penelope... I'm grateful that you made me...Well, me. Thank you..."

Then Jack fell asleep with his new family, a family who he'll never lose...

*********Authors Notes******* I also think this is a short one-shot... Oh well... This is the last one-shot for a while because I'm busy with school, so don't think I'm dead on fanfiction. What's you favorite part in the one-shot? Are you excited for the Tangled crossover or not? I want to know. Have a cool day or night :)**********


End file.
